PAW Patrol: Pups go to the mall
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: It's spring break so the pups take a trip to the LA mall. Some characters were from Havochound.
1. Chapter 1

It was sundown in Adventure Bay. Rocky,Chase,Marshall,and Rubble were playing Volleyball. Everest and Skye were in the lookout talking about girl stuff. Ryder was hanging out at Katie's because it was closing time. Zuma was surfing. "We've been performing a lot of missions lately and we really need a break." said Ryder. Katie thinks for a moment. "Well spring break just started meaning a lot of people are gonna be out of town so I was thinking maybe we could have a mall day tomorrow." said Katie. "Egad anything but clothes and perfume!" said Ryder with fear. "There will be video games." said Katie. "I'm in!" said Ryder. "Ok so here's what we'll do the girls and I will go do some girl shopping, you boys can do boy shopping." said Katie. "Ok we will depart for the Los Angeles Mall at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning and have lunch at Red Lobster." said Ryder. Ryder then pulls out his pup pad and presses the center button. "PAW Patrol to Katie's!" said Ryder. "Ryder needs us!" said all pups. Marshall gets hit in the head with the ball causing him to crash into one of the polls causing the net to collapse. Zuma crashes into the wave and is thrown to shore unharmed. They all meet at Katie's. "Ok girls how would you like to go shopping at the Los Angeles Mall. "Yeah!" said Everest and Skye. "Boys we will look at boy stuff." said Ryder. "Awe sweet." said Rubble. "Ryder can I invite my sis?" asked Zuma. "Sure we've got room for one more." replied Zuma. Awesome I'll see if she can take off." said Zuma. He takes off to Coastal city which is only 45 minutes away. Zuma finds the shack and enters. "Hey big bro!" said Shelly with excitement as she ran up to Zuma and gave him a hug. Zuma is cramped. "Uh it's good to see you too sis uh hey can you please let go you're hurting me." said Zuma. "Oh sorry!" said Shelly. "It's okay listen uh where are mom and dad?" asked Zuma as he was dusting himself off. "They're in the kitchen." replied Shelly. "Cool, I need to talk to them." said Zuma. Shelly then turns her head and calls out to their parents. "Mom, dad we have a special customer!" said Shelly. Greg and Marsha step out of the kitchen and their eyes grew wide with excitement as they saw their one and only son. "Zuma!" said Greg and Marsha. They both hug him. "It's been such a long time since I've seen my one and only baby boy." said Marsha. "How's the PAW Patrol?" asked Greg. "Tiring!" joked Zuma. They all laugh. "I know how you feel son." said Greg. "Ok we are going to the Mall in Los Angeles tomorrow and I was wondering if Shelly could take of tomorrow." said Zuma. "Yeah can I?!" asked and excited Shelly. Greg thinks for a moment and rubs his chin. "Well she has been working a lot so.. eh why not." said Greg. Shelly jumps into Greg's arms and licks his cheek. "Thanks daddy." said Shelly. "Your welcome sweetheart." said Greg.

They return back to Adventure Bay and give Ryder the news. "That's great Zuma, ok Skye since you're and girl and the girl who's been here the longest you can give Shelly a tour of the place." said Ryder.

That night it was time for bed the boys slept in there dog houses and the girls stayed up with Ryder's permission. They painted each other's paw nails, and put on eye liner. "I so want that new eye liner they have at the mall." said Everest. Shelly raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that like a hundred and fifty dollars?" asked Shelly. "Yeah but Jake told me he was gonna give me two hundred dollars." replied Everest. "I wish Ryder would give me that kinda money." said Skye as she was looking at her nail. Just then Ryder spoke causing the girls to jump on the inside. "Don't stay up too late be asleep by eleven thirty." said Ryder as he closed the fridge. "Ok Ryder." said all three girls. Down at the dog houses Zuma got ahold of Chase's drone and somehow managed to deploy it. Chase didn't hear it but Marshall did. Zuma gave a chuckle as he looked on Chase's portable screen. "What are you doing?" asked Marshall. Zuma didn't look up at him. "I'm seeing what the girls are doing. "You can't do that, that's eavesdropping." said Marshall. "So?" asked Zuma. "So you could get in trouble." said Marshall. "Dude relax they won't know and what they don't know won't hurt." said Zuma as the drone took liftoff to the top of the lookout. "Why are you doing this?" asked Marshall. Zuma looks up at him. "To see if they're talking bad about me duh!" said Zuma with the duh look on his face when he said duh. He then looks back at his screen. "Why would they do that?" asked Marshall. "I don't know." replied Zuma. Marshall's face went from curious to serious. "Well I'm going back to bed." said Marshall as he turned and walked back to his pup house. "Ok but you may miss pole dancing." called Zuma. Marshall rolls his eyes.

The next day Marshall was drinking his coffee. Zuma approached from behind and tapped his shoulder. "hey Zu..MA!" said Marshall as he noticed he had been beaten up. "what happened to you?" asked Marshall. "Oh you know the girls spotted me, pinned me down, and beat me to a pulp." replied Zuma. "I told you you were gonna be in trouble but you wouldn't listen and look where it got you." said Marshall. Just then Ryder sees Zuma's face and runs to him. "Oh my god what happened?" asked Ryder. Zums lips moved but was immediately interrupted by Marshall. "He deployed Chase's drone so he could see if the girls were talking bad about him and they spotted him and did this." said Marshall as he pointed to Zuma. "HE WHAT!" shouted Chase with anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry I borrowed your drone without asking." said Zuma. "Keep your corrupt paws off my spy gear!" said Chase. "Chase that's enough Zuma that was wrong stay here I'll have a talk with the girls." said Ryder. Ryder walks over to the girls. Ryder returns. "Zuma you are grounded not because you spied on the girls but because you stole Chase's drone." said Ryder. "I didn't steal it." said Zuma. "Did you ask him if you could use it?" asked Ryder. "No." replied Zuma. "Then you stole it." said Ryder. "No I borrowed it." said Zuma. "Don't you dare talk back to me!" said Ryder. Everyone got still. "wow." whispered Rubble. "And just for that back talk you're not allowed to leave my sight at the mall I was going to let you join a group but you've proven otherwise." said Ryder. Zuma gets cocky. " Oh so you think I'm going to steal from the mall?!" asked Zuma. "You're about ten seconds from being paddled!" said Ryder. "Do it I dare you!" shouted Zuma. Everyone except Ryder and Zuma gasp. Ryder says not a word but grabs Zuma by the paw and whips his butt with his hand causing Zuma to yelp. "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME !" shouted Ryder with anger. Zuma whimpers. "That's what I thought now go lay your butt down before I beat it again." said Ryder pointing to Zuma's pup house. Zuma walks to his pup house still whimpering. Ryder lets out a big sigh and puts his hand over his eyes. "Katie walks behind him and puts her arms on his shoulders. "Ryder don't you think you were a little bit to hard on him he probably didn't mean what he said." said Katie. "I guess you're right I'll go apologize." said Ryder as he gave her a kiss. He walks over to Zuma's pup house to see the door closed. He taps on it gently. "Who's there?" asked Zuma. "It's me Ryder." said Ryder. "Zuma's door opens to reveal Zuma who had really wet eyes. "I'm sorry I hollered but next time don't get cocky with me you know I don't like that and I raised you better than that." said Ryder. "I'm sorry too Ryder I just got so angry." said Zuma. "You've got to learn not to let your anger get the best of you now give me a hug." said Ryder. They hugged and the others saw and awwed. Ryder looked at his watch and saw that they were falling behind. "Oh shoot we need to go!" said Ryder. They all load the rest of their luggage and hit the road. Everybody was on but Zuma. "And I thought I was always last." commented Marshall. The other pups laugh but then the laughs fade when their eyes fell on Zuma. On his head was a black flat bill cap. Above the bill was a red rectangle in the form of the chevy symbol. On the back was the exact same symbol only smaller. "Woah that is sick man!" said Chase. "So cool!" said Rubble. "That cap is pretty awesome." said Ryder. "Thanks Ryder." said Zuma. "Just don't be flirting with any girls." said Ryder. "Can't promise that." said Zuma. They all laughed.

The PAW Patroller left for Los Angeles. Once there they hop out and walk to the entrance of Red Lobster. "Now pups don't be eating this place out of house and home." said Ryder as he gave Rubble a glare causing Rubble to hang his head and twist his paw in front of him. They enter and are given their seats. "What would you folks like to drink?" asked the waitress. I'll have some sweet tea." said Ryder. "I will also have a sweet tea but with lemon." said Katie. "Ok and for you pups?" asked the waitress. "Me and the lady will have a coke." said Marshall who had his arm around Everest. Everest giggles. "I'll take a root beer, how bout you sis?" asked Zuma. "l guess I'll take a ginger ale." replied Shelly. The rest of the pups ordered their drinks. Rocky and Chase got Sweet teas, Skye got a coke. Rubble got a lemonade. They got their meals and ate.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they ate they proceeded they had to park in a parking building. Once so was done they proceeded which is a long walk. "Dang my paws are killing me!" complained Shelly. Zuma raises and eyebrow. "Uh sis we've only walked fifteen feet." said Zuma. She looks back and sees that Zuma was right. "Oh right." said Shelly. Everyone laughs except Ryder who had his face buried in a video game. "My gosh do I really have a boyfriend who is a video game addict!" said Katie. "No you have a boyfriend who is a video game lover." said Ryder. Katie becomes annoyed. "How in the heck do you lead the PAW Patrol with that dadgum video game in your hand?" asked Katie. "Easy, self discipline." Replied Ryder who didn't take his eyes of his screen. "I'm about to say we're through until you can stop playing long enough to give others attention." said Katie. "Pwwf!, you couldn't do it if you tried." said Ryder with a chuckle. "Wanna bet!" said Katie. Ryder looks up from his screen. "Yes actually, if you can I'll stop playing for one month, but if you can't which is what we all know is what will happen because you love me too much, you have to massage my back." said Ryder. "Ooo!" said all the pups. "Is that what you think?, I love you too much." asked Katie. "Yes now let's hear it." said Ryder. She tries to say it but all that comes out was a squee of pressure. She then breaks. "I Can't do it!" shouted Katie. Ryder laughs. "Sounds like somebody has to massage Ryder's back!" said Marshall. All laugh. Katie blushes with no smile.

15 minutes later they reach it. "Ok here's how it's going to work: we are going to split into boys in one group and girls in the other, we meet up at the food court, no pup will be alone, and no stunts or pranks Rubble, Zuma." said Ryder when he said there names he looked at them with a look of seriousness. Rubble grinded with his skateboard at the top rail of a mall balcony all the way down the rail and almost fell off last time they went, Zuma made a prank video on Rocky the last time they went to the mall, Skye showed Zuma a weird smelling perfume, to Zuma it smelled awful which gave him an idea. He used it to prank Rocky. He chose a bad time though. When Rocky was walking past the perfume store door and talking to Ryder, he got ambushed by Zuma and was sprayed directly in the eyes. So you could say his prank went wrong and backfired. His video got two million six hundred and seventy four thousand, eight hundred thirty two views though and Ryder saw he filmed it and told him to delete it, of course knowing Zuma he posted it on YouTube and Ryder never knew. "I had to go to Katies every day for three weeks thanks to you!" said Rocky with fury. "I was just trying to get you to smell it, did it smell good?" asked Zuma. "I couldnt tell because my eyes were burning like fire!" replied Rocky. Marshall puts is paws on Rocky and slowly pushes him back so no fight breaks out. "Dude I said I was sorry." said Zuma with his paws in the air. "You're lucky I didn't beat your butt for that, I was this close." said Rocky as he used his pincer arm to show it. "Ok that was then and this is now so let's put this behind us and put a smile on our faces." said Katie. "I had one until that prank was reminded of." said Rocky. "I'm sorry Rocky I was just trying to remind him." said Ryder as he pet him to calm him down.

They proceed to look around. "What are you doing Rocky?" asked Rubble. "I'm keeping an eye out for Zuma I don't see him anywhere he could be planning another prank!" said Rocky. "He's over there flirting with a girl." said Rubble as he pointed to him. Zuma and the girl walk into the men's room. Rocky, Marshall and Chase follow behind."Woah he has game, she has her paws around him and she just took his cap off and put it on backwards." said Chase. "Well all he's doing is making another girl mad, or he will, that's his eighth one." said Marshall. They walk out of the men's room and try to find the movie store to buy Apollo the super pup. But Chase happend to see something: Zuma's current girlfriend. She was going down the escallator. Chase nudges Rocky on the shoulder. "Look who it is." said Chase as he pointed to her. "Is that Zuma's girlfriend?" asked Rocky. "Mhmm and is soon to be ex!" said Chase. They walk over to her. "Hello Vanessa." said Marshall. "Oh hey guys funny seeing you guys here, hey is Zuma with you guys?" asked Vanessa. "Yep and he's doing something in the restroom that you need to know about." said Chase. "What is it?" asked Vanessa. "Come with me you'll see." said Chase.

They walk over to the men's room just in time to see Zuma walking out with the new girl. He kisses her while his arm was wrapped tight. Vanessa gasps at the sight. Zuma then looks up and immediately sees Vanessa. "Vanessa!" said Zuma. "Hello boyfriend or should I say ex boyfriend." said Vanessa. "You know her?" asked the new girl. "Of course not Jenny why would I…" said Zuma as he was kicked in between the legs. Zuma falls to the floor with his paws holding the place he was kick. He was then kicked in the face by Vanessa. The girls walk off in separate directions. Ryder walks over and is concerned. "What happened?" asked Ryder. "Cheating again." replied Chase. "Oh." said Ryder.


	3. Chapter 3

After dealing with Zuma. "He sits at one of the food court tables and sips his soda. Laughter began to grow as it was revealed that Everest and Skye had been laughing. "This is the best mall day ever!" said Everest. "What did you girls buy?" asked Ryder. The girls giggle with excitement. "I bought this golden eyelash glitter." replied Skye. "And I bought a perfume that smells like Alaskan timber, would you like a smell?" asked Everest. Ryder leans in and Everest sprays a small amount. "Mmm it does smell like Alaskan timber." commented Ryder. "I hope Marshall likes it." said Everest. Ryder pets her with assurance. "I'm sure he will." said Ryder. Everest gets a smile and puppy licks Ryder. "Thanks Ryder." said Everest. "No prob." said Ryder.

At the movies Marshall, Rocky, Chase, and Rubble were amazed at the infinite choices of DVDs. "Look they even have the best Apollo the super pup!" said Rubble. "Cool hey look at this Apollo the super pup season 6 on DVD!" said Rocky. "I didn't even know they came out with that yet." said Rubble with an eyebrow raised. "They did five days ago." said Chase. Rubble laughs. "I must have forgotten." said Rubble. All share a laugh. "But which to buy?" asked Marshall. "Ooh I don't know it's hard." said Rocky. "Well we are buying season six." said Chase. "Yes we are and hey we could get Apollo the super pup the movie." said Rubble.

Katie sits next to Ryder at the table. "What did you buy pumpkin?" asked Ryder. "Smell this." said Katie as she lightly sprayed a perfume. "It smells like rat poison." commented Ryder. Katie's cheeks redden with anger. "Just kiddin' it suits you baby, what is it?" asked Ryder. "It's pink watermelon bubblegum." replied Katie. "Coolio." said Ryder. Katie reaches in her purse. "I also got pink watermelon bubble gum lipstick." said Katie. Ryder starting singing the chorus to Felt Good On My Lips by Tim McGraw. Katie gives Ryder a slug on the shoulder with a smile. Ryder chuckles. The other pups show up with their purchases. "Where's Marshall?" asked Ryder. "He needed to use the restroom." replied Rocky "And what about Zuma?" asked Ryder. "I think he's where we left him." replied Chase. "Well he better hurry because I ain't waitin' all day for his sorry butt." said Ryder. Eight minutes pass. "Chase can you go check on Zuma. "Chase is on the case!" said Chase. He goes to the lower level to see Zuma just lying on the floor. "I see you haven't moved." said Chase. "Nope." said Zuma. "What are you even doing?" asked Chase. "Just thinking about all the girls who hate me now." replied Zuma. "Hey you can't cheat it will come back and bite you on the butt." said Chase. "I know, I just can't help myself one minute I see one hot girl and the next I see one that's twice as hot." said Zuma. He slowly stands up. "Well do you see me or Marshall cheating on our girls?" asked Chase. "No." replied Zuma. "And why not?" asked Chase. Zuma doesn't respond but has a slight frown on his face. "Because I have true feelings for Skye and Marshall has true feelings for Everest, and when you have true feelings for a girl you're not gonna wanna look at another girl right?" asked Chase. Zuma smiles. "Right thanks dude." said Zuma. "Chase pats Zuma on the back. "I'm glad you understand." said Chase.

They walk back to the others. "There you are Zuma." said Ryder. "I talked some sense into him." said Chase. Ryder looks at Zuma. "Did you learn your lesson?" asked Ryder. "Yes sir." said Zuma. Ryder pats him on the head and they walk out the door to the PAW Patroller. Which Robo dog pulled up front. They load up in the PAW Patroller. Once they are five miles out of the city limits Skye and Everest get a feeling. "I can't help but think we forgot something." said Skye. "I know me to." said Everest as she digs in her bag as well as Skye digs in hers. Just then they stop digging when they realize what it was. "MARSHALL!" shouted Skye and Everest.

"Ahh, nothing like a nice bathroom break before we hit the road eh Chase, Chase?" asked Marshall confused. He starts looking around for his friends and owner but no luck.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE MIGHT'VE LEFT HIM?" said Ryder with frustration and major concern. "We noticed because of a feeling." said Everest. "Marshall can't be left alone he's still almost a puppy in his mind." said Ryder. Everest's eyes widen. "Really so am I!" said Everest. "FOCUS!" shouted Ryder. "Calm down Ryder we will find Marshall." said Katie. Ryder takes about five minutes to calm down. "I'm just really concerned because when he was a puppy he had special needs, sure it wasn't major but still he can't make it on his own." said Ryder. "Ryder so did I but I know that he can make it." said Everest. "Ok Robo dog take us back to the mall." said Ryder.

Marshall tries to call Ryder but he realized he left it on the PAW Patroller.

"Ok I'll call Marshall." said Ryder. He calls him but when he hears Marshall's pup tag, he has his eyes closed with a lack of surprise. Rocky tries to explain but is interrupted. "Don't say it." said Ryder with his hand up signaling it. "If Marshall's pup tag is here how are we…." said Katie as she was interrupted by Ryder. "What is the rule about leaving your pup tags on?" asked Ryder. "Do not take them off unless you have to." replied the pups. "Why did he take his pup tag off?" asked Ryder. "I believe Zuma dared him to." said Chase. "I did not!" said Zuma. Chase gets angry. "Stop lying to cover your butt." said Chase. "Enough!" said Ryder. Zuma why did you dare him to take it off?" asked Ryder. Zuma tries to argue but fails. "Ok I did but then I told him not to that I was joking." said Zuma. "You are to come with me to the front and sit quietly until we can get Marshall to explain his side of the incident." said Ryder. "But, but…" said Zuma with interruption. "No buts now come with me." said Ryder. Zuma obeys and does so but begins to cry in the process. "Stop crying or I'll give you a reason to cry." said Ryder.

Once they reach the mall, Chase and Ryder search for Marshall to find him at the lost child station. Marshall sees him and runs to him to gives him a puppy lick. "I'm glad to see you too." said Ryder. "Is this your dog?" asked the cop. "He is." said Ryder. "Next time think before you leave a mall." said the cop.

They walk back to the PAW Patroller.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they enter the PAW Patroller Marshall and Ryder go up front. "So Marshall did Zuma tell you to take off your pup tag?" asked Ryder. "Yes." replied Marshall. "I told you I was kidding!" shouted Zuma. "Zuma be quiet you're in enough trouble as it is." said Ryder. He turns to Marshall. "You were saying." "He even promised me I'd get to drive your ATV!" said Marshall with excitement. "He did, did he?" asked Ryder."Yeah and I get ice cream!" added Marshall with even more excitement. Ryder gets a look of surprise then looks at Zuma with a look of anger. Zuma lowers his head. "Marshall I think Zuma was just trying to trick you into getting into trouble." said Ryder. Marshall lowers his head and whimpers. "Don't worry he won't be able to do those things anymore." said Ryder as he shoots Zuma a look. "Is he in trouble?" asked Marshall. "Yes he his, can you please go up front." said Ryder. "Ok Ryder." said Marshall. He leaves. "Zuma, as of right now no leaving the lookout unless their is an emergency, and when you are in the lookout you will not do anything but sit on the couch got that?" asked Ryder with a stern voice. "Yes Ryder." said Zuma with a cry.

The next day they Ryder decides to go again because a group was going to perform at a nearby arena. The pups assemble at the lookout. Chase says his normal thing. "Ok pups tonight a group is going to perform in LA tonight at the El Rey, I hope you pups like Skillet!" said Ryder. The pups jump with excitement. "I have to invite Everest, she'll love it!" said Marshall. "Zuma considering the trouble you caused yesterday, I don't think you need to go so you will stay here with Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al I believe they have a lot of farming work ahead, and that's only part of your punishment." said Ryder. "That's not fair!" whined Zuma. "What you did to Marshall wasn't fair either." said Ryder. Ryder dismisses the pups except for Zuma to get ready for the trip. He then calls Farmer Yumi. "Hello Ryder." said Farmer Yumi. "Howdy Ryder!" said Farmer Al in the background. "Hey Farmer Yumi, I'm taking the pups to mall again as a way to kill time for tonight's event." said Ryder. "That sounds nice." said Farmer Yumi. "Yeah but one of my pups got into trouble." said Ryder. "Oh no!" said Farmer Yumi. "Zuma thought it would be cute to tell Marshall to take his collar of and then we left him at the mall by accident, so I had no contact with Marshall to tell him to stay put." said Ryder. "Oh my!" said Farmer Yumi. "So I was wondering if you could watch Zuma while we are away." said Ryder. "We can manage that can't we honey." said Farmer Yumi. "Yeah I can have him clean the animal pin." said Farmer Al. Zuma gulps. Ryder gives him a glare then looks back at the farmers. "That sounds like a great idea." said Ryder. "Great you gonna bring him?" asked Farmer Al. "No we have to hit the road but you can come pick him up." said Ryder. "Ok I'll be there in a jiffy." said Farmer Al. "Ok see you guys." said Ryder. They wave as Ryder closes the call. Zuma gives him a look of mistreatment. "Hey you got yourself into this." said Ryder.

Ten minutes later Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al show up in a 1981 Ford F150. "Howdy Al, Hello Farmer glad Y'all could make it." said Ryder trying to do a southern accent. "Hello Ryder, is Zuma ready to go?" asked Farmer Yumi. "He's ready to work." said Ryder. Just then Zuma made a run for the lookout. However Ryder was faster and tackled him to the ground Zuma squirmed to get loose he even kicked. Ryder had to give him a swat on the butt and carry him to the truck. When Ryder tried to put him in Zuma stuck his paws out to stop him from putting him in. So Ryder gave him another swat on the butt and got him in. Farmer Al had a grin on his face. Farmer Yumi however had her hands over her mouth. Then Farmer Al gave a chuckle. "Well I'm glad you think it's funny." said Farmer Yumi with her hands on her hips. "What?, he got what he deserved." said Farmer Al. Ryder didn't hear the conversation but turned around. "I'm sorry you had to see that." said Ryder. "It's okay but he is very troublesome ain't he." said Farmer Yumi. Ryder rubs his forehead. "You have no idea." said Ryder. All laugh. "Looks like he needs extra work for that." said Farmer Yumi. "Lucky for him I also have some peas that need to be shelled." said Farmer Al. "Ok well I need to go I'll pick Zuma up at say maybe elevenish." said Ryder making the sign with his hand. "Ok see you then." said Farmer Yumi.

They wave goodbye. When they open their doors Zuma tries to escape but fails. "No you don't Zuma." said Farmer Yumi. Farmer Al starts the truck. "Wait I want to tell Ryder something." said Zuma. Farmer Al rolls down his window and calls for Ryder. He turns around to see Farmer Al pointing down to Zuma. Once Ryder gets to the window he rests his arms on it. "What's up?" asked Ryder. "Zuma wants to tell you something." said Farmer Al as he spat in his spit cup. Ryder let's out a sigh. "What is it Zuma?" asked Ryder. Zuma starts to cry. "Ryder I'm sorry I promise it won't happen again." said Zuma. Ryder shrugs. "Ok but you're still not going." said Ryder. Zuma cries even more. "Ok I have to go." said Ryder. "Ok we'll see ya tonight." said Farmer Yumi. Ryder waves then Farmer Al rolls the window up and they head for the fields.

Ryder steps aboard the PAW Patroller. "Where's Zuma?" asked Everest. "He has to do work for Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi as punishment for what he did." said Ryder. The pups exchange looks of surprise.

The farming couple arrive at their ranch. "Ok let's get to work." said Farmer Al after they disembark from the truck. Zuma stays in the truck. "Get out Zuma." said Farmer Yumi. Zuma nods his head no as he was curled in a ball in the driver seat. Farmer Al goes to open the door but Zuma pulls the locking latch with his mouth. "Zuma you unlock that door at once!" said Farmer Yumi. "No!" said Zuma. Farmer Al pats himself for his keys but realizes he left them in the ignition. "Darn it to heck!" said Farmer Al. Farmer Yumi looks up at her husband. "What is it honey?" asked Farmer Yumi. "I left my dad gum keys in the ignition." replied Farmer Al. "Here I'll get them." said Farmer Yumi. She reaches for them but Zuma snaps at her. Farmer Yumi gasps. "Zuma what has gotten into you?" asked Farmer Yumi. "I don't want to be here." replied Zuma. "Well you should've thought of that before you tricked Marshall." said Farmer Al. She pulls out her phone. "I'm gonna have to call Ryder." said Farmer Yumi.

Ryder was sitting next to Robo dog and soaking up the sun. His Pup pad rings so he answers it. "Hello Ryder here." said Ryder. "Hey Ryder sorry to bother you but Zuma locked the driver door and snapped at me." said Farmer Yumi. Ryder gets a look of seriousness and anger. "I give you permission to give corporal punishment." said Ryder. Everest hears. "What does corporal mean?" asked Everest. "It's a spanking punishment." said Rocky. "Ok Al pulled him out." said Farmer Yumi. Farmer Al heard what Ryder said and yanked off his belt. He begins to swat Zuma. He lets out a scream of pain. "Don't you dare snap at my wife do you you understand me?!" asked Farmer Al with anger. "OK!" shouted Zuma while balling. Farmer Al gives three more swats. The pups were stunned as Ryder showed them. "This is what you get when you don't mind." said Ryder. After Farmer Yumi hung up the call. Zuma was balling his eyes out. "Dry it up!" said Farmer Al. "Ok honey that's enough." said Farmer Yumi. "He acts like I beat him to death." muttered Farmer Al as he put his belt back on and walked to his Tractor. "Come on let's get to work." said Farmer Yumi. They walk to the Barn.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuma had been working for an hour and a half. He was planting corn and squash seeds. Just then farmer Yumi comes to check on him. "Would you like something to drink Zuma?" asked Farmer Yumi. Zuma gets an idea. "Yes I would like lemonade." replied Zuma. "Ok but it will be a minute or two." said Farmer Yumi. "Take your time." said Zuma. Farmer Yumi gives a smile and turns to walk to the house. Once out of sight Zuma executes his plan. He sneaks around front of the house to see Mr. Porter making a delivery. So he sneaks aboard the truck as a stowaway. Mr. Porter doesn't notice and heads for the next stops which took about forty five minutes. Once back at the bakery he sneaks out and walks to the lookout.

Farmer Yumi walks back outside at that moment to see he's gone. So she asks her husband. "Honey have you seen Zuma?" asked Farmer Yumi. Farmer Al looks up from his tractor engine. "Woman I have been working my butt off trying to get this tractor started, I ain't got time to watch that darn pup!" replied Farmer Al. "Well the last I saw him he was planting seeds." said Farmer Yumi. "Maybe he went to take a pee break or something." said Farmer Al who seconds before returned his eyes back to his engine. So she checks the tree that she had told Zuma to use but when she saw he wasn't there she phoned Ryder. Ryder who was loading the pups onto the PAW Patroller answered the call. "Ryder here." said Ryder. "Ryder Zuma has went missing!" said Farmer Yumi. Ryder got concerned. "Did you check everywhere?" asked Ryder. "Yes I looked all over but I saw no sign of him." replied Farmer Yumi. "Knowing that pup he probably sneaked that's what he always does in this sort of situation." said Shelly. Farmer Yumi comes to a realization. "He must have snuck onto Mr. Porter's van!" said Farmer Yumi. "What?!" asked Ryder angered.

Zuma saw his hovercraft wasn't where he left it. _"He must've loaded it on the PAW Patroller."_ thought Zuma. He heads back to find a way to L.A. Well he found one: Two teens were acting like they were playing drums and guitar sitting in a vehicle. When Zuma listened to the song they were jamming to his ears perk up. "Where are you guys going?" asked Zuma. The driver heard and turned his radio down. "Bro we are going to watch Skillet jam!" said the boy. "Hey that's where I'm going do you mind if I hitch a ride?" asked Zuma. "Naw man hop in!" replied the boy. Zuma does so. "So what are you dudes waiting' on?" asked Zuma. "My gf is putting on her makeup and she's taking forever." replied the boy. "I know the feeling." said Zuma rolling his eyes. "By the way little man I didn't get your name." said the boy. "It's Zuma I'm a member of the PAW Patrol." said Zuma. "Never heard of em, my name is Zach and the dude next to you is Jason." said Zach.

"Skye I need you to search for Zuma in the air, Chase your coming with me, the rest of you pups stay here with Katie." said Ryder. Chase and Skye go to the PAW Patroller and get into their uniforms.

At that moment Zach's girlfriend steps out the apartment and steps into the car. She was a blonde who was wearing a tank top and booty shorts. She wore sunglasses on her head. She flips upon seeing Zuma. "Why is that dingy mutt in your car?" asked the girl. "His name is Zuma and he claims to work for a group called the PAW Patrol, and he needs a ride Claire." replied Zach. "Well he better not wiz in the car or he's a dead dog." said Claire. Zuma gets annoyed. "Hey I'll have you know I'm potty trained." said Zuma. Claire's eyes grew wide as she grew stiff from fear. "Did that dog just talk?" asked Claire. "Yes I did." replied Zuma. Claire fainted. "Is she okay?" asked Zuma. "Yeah, now let's go jamming!" said Zach.

Back at the ranch Chase was sniffing. "Yep he climbed aboard Mr. Porter's truck alright." said Chase. "At this point he could be anywhere." said Ryder.

At that moment Zach, Zuma and the others were 12 miles from L.A. The song playing was Comatose by Skillet. Once they arrive they pay. "Uh little bro I didn't bring enough money." Said Zach "Hide me." said Zuma. "Good thinking." said Zach. Claire wakes up. "What happened?" asked Claire. "You fainted because you heard Zuma talk." replied Jason. "I've never heard a dog talk before." said Claire. "Well you have now." said Zuma. Zuma hops in Claire's purse. Once inside Katie looked up from checking her Facebook and saw Claire. "Oh hey Claire hey Zach what's been happening?" asked Katie. "Hey girl not much where's your boyfriend?" asked Claire with the reply. "He's…" said Katie as she saw Claire's purse shift. "What's in your purse?" asked Katie. "Just this dog we snuck in." replied Claire. "Yeah his name is Zuma." added Jason. Katie gets curious. "Did you say Zuma?" asked Katie. "Yeah he says he part of a group called the PAW Patrol." said Zach. Just then Zuma fell out landing with his hind paws in the air. He chuckles nervously. "Zuma, Ryder is looking for you." said Katie as she pulls out her phone.

Ryder answered. "Ryder I found Zuma." said Katie. "Where?" asked Ryder. "He hitched a ride with some friends of mine." replied Katie. "Tell him to stay put I'll be right there." said Ryder. Katie hangs up the phone and looks at Zuma. "You are in so much trouble." said Katie.

Moments later Ryder shows up. Zuma lowers his head and hides behind Katie with a whimper. When Ryder walked in he was very angry. "Where is he?" asked Ryder with fury. Katie slide him in sight with her foot. "What were you thinking you could've been killed!" said Ryder. "I'm sorry Ryder I just didn't want to be stuck at a ranch missing an epic concert." replied Zuma. "Well your lucky Katie knew these people." said Ryder. "Please don't whip me!" said Zuma. Ryder calms down and lets out a sigh. "I'm not going to whip you even though you really deserve it, and you know I have been a little hard on you and I'm sorry for yelling." said Ryder. "Does this mean I have to return back to Farmer Yumi's" asked Zuma. "No but you are grounded when we get back." said Ryder. Zuma pumps his fist. All share a laugh. Ryder stops laughing and gets serious "I mean it." said Ryder. The End.


End file.
